


Volatile Thoughts

by Neeneeg25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Jon Snow - Fandom, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: British Actors - Freeform, Erotic Poetry, Lust, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: Erotic Poetry of the British actor...Kit Harington...





	

You make me feel nervous,

Why am I so nervous?

Seeing your eyes holding mine,

The feel of your warm hands touching my skin,

The cool of the glass touching my lips,

My breath stops as you extract it from my body,

I’m so afraid to move with you…the feel of your grip moves me from side to side,

From left to right,

My skin becomes agitated by your alluring smile,

Shivers and shakes make my skin crawl with lust,

I’m very annoyed by these thoughts… they linger for such a long period of time; I start to feel my coating of life slip though me,

The tone of your voice is apprehensive when you talk about life; I start to echo your thoughts and feelings,

Concerned for my shivers for you…you lead me to the edge of the bed and I can feel you fuss over my silk dress…

I’m hesitant as you are inside of me but my mind is hysterical as you make me come multiple times…

Jittery is my moves but smooth is my talk as I land in your soft bed,

Jumpy is my final words but effortless is my lips around your manhood as I take your essence…

Shy are my eyes to your naked body but fluid are my fingers to your torso as you land kisses to my body and lips…

Weak is my conscience the next morning waking from your warm bed but secure is your words as you lead me on my way and you leave me with soft but firm kisses to my lips and body…

 


End file.
